1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelving systems for storing food, medicines and other bulk items. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage and transport system wherein shelves are adjustably mounted at selected locations along the height of posts supporting the shelves. The mounting between the post and the shelves interlocks the shelf to the post in a positive fashion that will support the weight of the shelf and merchandise stored thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many shelving systems are shown in the prior art including interlock structures at the corner of shelves to lock the shelf in position along vertical support posts. L. Maslow (U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,111) shows a split compression connector of frustoconical shape which split connector fits on a post and then through an aperture in a plastic shelf. The thickness of the shelf at the outer edges is greater than the thickness of a central area in Maslow. R. Bustos (U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,293) teaches a plastic shelf construction mounted on uprights or posts inserted through an aperture in the shelf having a flat face and a tapered face. The shelf of Bustos is specifically contemplated for merchandise display, i.e., soft drink products. The shelf has a thickened periphery and a central grid portion. Another adjustable shelf patent to L. Maslow (U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,369) has grooved uprights to engage a tapered face member of the shelf. A tapered sleeve slides into a frictional fit with the tapered face to secure the upright to the shelf.
W. Nathan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,927), W. Heinrich (U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,864) and B. Weiss, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,656) all teach various shelf constructions. Nathan shows a grid construction. Heinrich shows a foam core construction for a shelf. Weiss shows a corrugated shelf having multiple layers.
J. Barry, Jr., et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,191), L. Dickens (U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,557) and R. Bustos, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,987) all teach various plastic foam pallet and shelf supports that are of general interest.
An extruded plastic shelf assembly, including wall portions and shelf portions is seen in M. Kurokawa (U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,545). A corrugated plastic foam core for a lightweight furniture structure having shelving and other applications is seen is R. Beckman, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,099).
L. Maslow, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,769) shows a ribbed construction for a metal shelf, though other suitable materials are also suggested.